Talk:Empok Nor
I don't really think it's necessary to disambig something with just two articles. Especially when one of them's an episode. -- EtaPiscium 04:08, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) Empok Nor clarification. Hello. I had made that edit to the Empok Nor info to clarify what the paragraph was describing. Upon first reading, you can't tell who was in stasis, and who was killed. Just was trying to clarify all that were involved. -RichNice Positioning It is interesting to note that Empok Nor was shown hanging diagonally in space, despite space having no up or down from which it could hang. Other space stations and ships are usually shown in the position that would be known as right side up. The reason for that was that it is adrift and abandoned. Tough Little Ship 22:19, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Well this doesn't really make any sense becuase in space there would be no right side up. Even if there was, it could have been possible for the shuttle to be travelling at a different angle, doesn't really matter. 02:54, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :It's creative effect on the part of those who make the show. Doesn't have to be realistic, they have artistic license, and it is a good touch, visually speaking. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:56, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Adrift, etc. From a storytelling perspective, Empok Nor was pictured on a tilt so that viewers were instantly aware that that station was NOT DS9. It's the same sort of reasoning behind Will Riker having a full beard while Thomas Riker has a (dramatically revealed, natch) goatee. If I'm not mistaken, isn't there nothing prohibiting the possibility of it appearing diagonal? I mean, the Human mind is going to be determined to sort things into up and down. odd? doesn't it seem odd that the Cardassians would abandon Empok Nor, because it would be a valuable outpost, since its most likely near Federation space and could be used a a resupply and repair station with the war with the Klingons and then later on in the Dominion War, and during the Dominion War why didnt the Dominion retake it?– Vanar1 15:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :The Cardassian Union was not strong enough to really fight back the Klingons. But you are right, atleast during the Dominion War they would have used it again.--Rom UlanHail 22:15, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Not necessarily. The amount of time and effort required to bring the station up to spec and ready for military use would probably be more than the Dominion would be willing to invest. It took O'Brian and a crack team of Federation engineers 4 years to get DS9 combat ready. And we won't even talk about the likely vole infestations. 00:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Speculation :*''It is also curious that Empok Nor does not orbit any planetary body, as, being the same configuration as Terok Nor, it likely possesses the same ore processing hardware, which would seem to be patently useless in deep space. Given the nature of the episode the space station was originally featured in and where it is located, it is also a safe assumption that, if there was ore processing hardware like on Terok Nor, the Cardassian Union utilized it to mine for material indigenous to deep space, that the station's purpose was for biological or scientific study, or that it was moved before deactivation much like Deep Space 9 moved to orbit the wormhole. The scientific aspect can be drawn and supported by the xenophobic enhancing drugs that were used on the station. '' Lots of speculation in there. — Morder 23:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Citation needed Has lacked a citation for over 2 years now.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC)